


METHYREON: THE VENGEFUL DRAGON

by JAERON



Category: mutant dragon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAERON/pseuds/JAERON
Summary: With the death of Aubrey’s parents and the fall of their kingdom, Could she find a way to avenge their fallen kingdom? As she discovers the vengeful dragon, will it be enough to satisfy her or will she ask for something more than just the dragons alliance?





	METHYREON: THE VENGEFUL DRAGON

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEAST

Houses looked so much smaller from where I’m standing or should I say from where I’m flying. In a matter of seconds, houses burned like hay on a green field. People started screaming and children ran but they have nowhere to go now. I did it. I finally killed them all.

The cold gust of winter gale woke me up. 

A dream. It was all a dream. 

I lifted my head and looked beyond the broken window. Silk curtains are still fully intact, yet shards of glass were scattered on the floor. I’ve been here for the gods know how long. Feeling cold, I tucked my knees and blew on my palms. Winter has come and yet I’m still here, locked up in this horrible, old wretched tower with no food or water to survive, relying on an old rotten wooden bed. It’s a surprise I even made it this long from not having anything to eat. All this time made me look hideous. My hair is so greasy despite the cold weather, my clothes have been wrapped on my body ever since the kingdom was ravaged by the Kingdom of Qaire. 

I lost everything. I was just a little girl. My parents, rulers of the kingdom, told me to hide in this tower while they fought the invaders. I rode on a horse, running like a scared dog. 

I am.

I WAS scared.

They sacrificed their lives not just for me but for the whole kingdom as well. While I hid in this tower, watching from afar. Although they lost, they fought with honor and pride and has left me with an aching heart. A heart that seeks vengeance. 

It might be impossible to anticipate the fall of a kingdom looking at my situation but there will come a day that I will be able to avenge my family and my home . 

As the morning sun greeted my ashed face, I stood up with nothing to expect. I looked out the window and below the tower. Hefty footprints dug the snow which to my angle looks like...a foot? No… it can’t be. 

My father once told me the legend of Methyreon. The dragon who seeks devastated hearts that is being fed by vengeance. Could he be...after me? For awhile, I stood on the towers porch waiting as if the great dragon will appear before me and help me get out of this tall tower. 

I sighed and left the porch but as soon as I turned my back, hot humid, smoky air flowed behind me. Could it be… I turned my back and I almost lost my balance just by looking at the beast flying mid air, in front of me, breathing. 

I walked towards its direction like we’ve known each other for so long. 

I reached out hoping it will connect itself with me. It came close, letting me touch its majestic, reptilian skin. 

I rode in between its wings and I let the beast lead without knowing where it would take me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please bear with me :)) I’ll try my best to write this in the most thrilling way possible. I am very open to suggestions on how I can improve my writing skills :))
> 
> this chapter is yet to be continued so please stay tuned hihi


End file.
